Dogmeat (Fallout 3)
|derived =Hit Points: 500 Hit Points: 2,500→15,000 (Broken Steel) |level =5 5→30 (Broken Steel) |edid =FFEU255Dogmeat |baseid = |refid = }} Dogmeat is a possible companion of the Lone Wanderer in 2277. Background An affectionate and dextrous dog, Dogmeat's skills as a four-legged scavenger and ferocious fighting companion were not lost on his first master, who was recently killed by raiders in the vicinity of the Capital Wasteland scrapyard. Dogmeat has tracked the raiders down, loyal to the end.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide His name is an homage to the Dogmeat from Fallout. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * Dogmeat is found in the Scrapyard (south of Minefield), fighting several raiders. Regardless of any other companion or Karma level, Dogmeat can be recruited without incident. ** If the event to encounter him is triggered and the Lone Wanderer does not approach him, he may wander and be found elsewhere on the map. * Shooting Dogmeat in the initial encounter without talking to him will make it impossible to recruit him unless the Puppies! perk was taken. Other interactions Dogmeat can be used to fetch supplies, such as ammunition, chems, food or weapons. Notes * If enemies are nearby, Dogmeat will growl. Since he is programmed to be a higher priority target than the Lone Wanderer, Dogmeat will draw more of the attackers' attention. * When instructed to find something, Dogmeat is capable of bypassing locked containers and doors, allowing access to items in containers beyond the Lone Wanderer's ability to pick. * Dogmeat can sometimes go missing for long periods of time when asked to find something, sometimes even days. He may be found in the area around Vault 101 in this scenario. * At level 22 (with the Broken Steel add-on installed), the Puppies! perk can be taken so that when Dogmeat dies, a puppy appears at the main door of Vault 101. ** The Puppies! perk has a second, unintended use that makes it possible to recruit multiple followers. See Fallout 3 exploits for more details. * In Dogmeat's dialogue, there are "Scold" and "Praise" options. These, however, do nothing at all and appear to be there purely for flavor. * His right eye is brown, while his left eye is blue. This is known as complete heterochromia. * If Dogmeat is told to wait in Megaton, and then the town is blown up, Dogmeat will still be alive outside of the Megaton ruins afterwards. * With Broken Steel installed, Dogmeat (along with other companions), will gain a large amount of health every time the Lone Wanderer levels up. * If Dogmeat is not present at the scrapyard, he should re-appear after a few hours by waiting. * Dogmeat appears in the ending cut-scenes, even if he is never met/interacted with at any point in the game. Appearances This Dogmeat appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes * Before the release of Fallout 3, the process of how to recruit Dogmeat had only been shown as a small clip as the Lone Wanderer holds something out to the wounded dog. The item is not revealed. Dogmeat was said to be found in a random encounter, which would appear in different places depending on where the player ventures to, but was meant to appear early on to help develop the character's bond with the dog. This was scrapped in the released game. * Dogmeat is modeled after the dog in Mad Max 2 (aka The Road Warrior). The main character Max, played by Mel Gibson, had a dog that wandered with him. Dogmeat is the same breed as Max's dog, an Australian cattle dog. * The namesake for "Dogmeat" is Vic's canine companion "Blood" (also called "Dogmeat" by Vic) in the movie A Boy and His Dog (1975) starring Don Johnson and based on the novel by the famed sci-fi author Harlan Ellison. This movie dealt with post-nuclear war survival with "Dogmeat" apparently conversing with Vic as they both scour the wasteland for food and women. Bugs * In Little Lamplight, if Dogmeat is following you and you go into the testing chamber to explore, Dogmeat may appear dead while exiting. Then while leaving a room or house, Dogmeat's dead body will spawn outside next to where you entered. Dogmeat may or may not take up a character slot after dying this way. Dogmeat will also still be shown blinking. This also can happen to Jericho. * During the Blood Ties quest Dogmeat may disappear from the game after talking with Vance about making a deal with Arefu. Loading a previous save doesn't fix the bug. * The game might crash if you try to talk to Dogmeat while the battle is still ongoing in the Scrapyard. * Through use of the Paralyzing Palm perk (or any weapon with a knockdown affect), Dogmeat can store items whose weight total exceeds 10,000 lbs. However, asking him to fetch you an item at any time will return all stored items. If you ask Dogmeat to return to Vault 101, you can pickpocket him and store items too. * Despite being sent back to Vault 101, Dogmeat has shown up inside of the West residence in Arefu. After going outside, Dogmeat does not follow. * Dogmeat has appeared in Pilgrim's Landing during the quest Thought Control. * Attacking Dogmeat until he becomes hostile and then putting away your weapons will result in Dogmeat walking back to Vault 101. * After leaving Vault 101 for the first time, Dogmeat can be found outside, sometimes clipping into the ground. If interacted with, no dialogue options will appear and will not be recruitable as a companion, even if the player goes to the scrapyard. * If the player character kills an enemy while Dogmeat is attacking them, he will not notice that the enemy is already dead and keep attacking the corpse even past it being mutilated. * Dogmeat can be brought to Point Lookout by having him search for an item just before sleeping on the cot in the Duchess Gambit. He will approach the player in Point Lookout after six days. He can be returned to the Capital Wasteland simply by taking the Duchess back, resulting in him automatically waiting at Vault 101. Gallery Dogmeat_and_Vault-dweller|The Lone Wanderer with Dogmeat DogmeatFO3.jpg|Front shot, note the difference in eye color Category:Fallout 3 characters Category:Dog characters Category:Fallout 3 companions Category:Scrapyard characters de:Dogmeat (Fallout 3) es:Albóndiga (Fallout 3) fi:Dogmeat it:Dogmeat (Fallout 3) pl:Ochłap (Fallout 3) pt:Dogmeat (Fallout 3) ru:Псина (Fallout 3) uk:Псина (Fallout 3)